


Homework

by crystalfox



Series: Drabbles & Ficlets [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Lando has to write an assignment on what career he would like, turns out his parents know him better than he knows himself.





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErinacchiLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/gifts).



> For ['request a Lando drabble'](https://crystalfoxfics.tumblr.com/post/183000793349/can-i-interest-anyone-in-a-lando-drabble) on tumblr!   
> [ErinacchiLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/profile) requested a ficlet about Lando's childhood.

“How’s your assignment going, darling?” Lando’s mother peered over his shoulder, trying to see what he was writing on his comms pad.

Lando was attempting to finish his essay for school, but it was hard, there were so many options. He was supposed to write 1000 words about what career he would like to have, including why he was interested in that type of job and why he thought he would be good at it.

“I can’t decide what I’d like to do.” Lando sighed, pushing his comms pad away and leaning back in his chair.

“Why don’t you try and narrow it done to maybe…five options?” His father offered.

“Well, I suppose my top five choices would be - a pilot, a captain of ship, a fast ship, the fastest in the galaxy. Or a fashion designer, I’d travel the galaxy tracking down rare and expensive fabrics, and make one of a kind pieces. Or an explorer, going on unknown planets. I also think it would be fun to be a….you won’t like this one….a professional card player.”

His parents laughed, his father rolled his eyes. “One more?”

“A critic, so I could try all the newest restaurants, museums, clubs, cultural things on different planets.”

“Ok, well, those are certainly … interesting… choices.” Lando’s mother smiled at him. “You know, we’ve always said you can do anything you want….”

“Right.” His father continued. “And you can, you’re very smart and driven. But, haven’t you considered the most obvious choice?”

Lando shook his head, confused, and stared curiously at his parents.

“The family businesses?” His father prompted. “The restaurants, the clubs, the boutiques. You could run them when we retire.”

“But….that means I stay here. And I want to travel and have adventures and see the galaxy. You’ve built an amazing group of business but…that’s just not me. I don’t want to be a businessman.”

His parents exchanged a long glance, before his mother said gently, “Well, maybe you’ll change your mind in the future.”

Lando shrugged and thought to himself, _‘Me? Run a business? Don’t they know me at all…’_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
